


Late Night Call

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is on the job and calls Peter in the middle of the night to chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Late Night Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085533) by [GabbyD BR (GabbyD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR)



Peter answered the phone with a wail of an dying animal. “Wade it’s four in the morning, why are you doing this to me…”

"I know sweetums but I miss you oh so very much and also I have news" Wade drawled.

Peter chuckled and placed his cell on his ear before worming his hand back under the pillow and closing his eyes. “I miss you too… But I’m so tired…”

"That’s okay! I love talking to you when you’re tired. That’s the closest to drunk mumbling I can get from you. You’re adorable."

"Mmm, no I’m not…" Peter said with an embarrassed chuckle. He hummed sleepily but tried to stay focused. He missed Wade and his voice and his silly talk. "What was the news?"

"Oh right," Wade grunted as he remembered he had some. "I just got shot in the ass. Right cheek. Completely gone. I’m lying in a really weird and kind of impossible position, that’s why I though of you, if you know what I mean."

Peter snorted; he could practically hear Wade’s eyebrows wiggling. He let out a gasp of mock shock. “But I loved that right ass cheek of yours! What a tragedy! Wade, what are we going to do!”

"Don’t worry baby boy! It’ll grow back in no time. Brand new shiny butt cheek. Just thought I’d give you a call while I’m hiding in the bushes.”

Peter would roll his eyes if they weren’t closed. He yawned instead. “Hiding, Wade? You should be ashamed of yourself.”

”It was a tactical retreat. I didn’t want to do a  _half-assed_  job.”

Peter barked out a laugh and his phone fell of his face. He picked it up and put it on speaker before placing it on the pillow next to his face.

"I miss your puns," he mumbled.

"I miss yours," Wade whispered a bit sadly.

Peter would probably feel sad too if he wasn’t on the verge of sleep. "Come back home, Wade."

"Go back to sleep, Petey…" Wade’s voice was amused but gentle and filled with longing. "I’ll be there when you wake up."

"Liar," Peter said with a low chuckle.

He knew Wade wouldn’t come home that soon but he still appreciated the sweet little white lie. But saying that would take too much effort; he was  _so tired._

"I love you…" he muttered with a yawn, and by the time Wade said it back, he wasn’t awake to hear him.


End file.
